Skills
«'Skills'» are features/abilities that a person can use in a Lefa. These can be trained and leveled up to gain perks or abilities for the skill. There are various types of skills in Sword Art Online, including: Support Skills, Combat Skills, Weapon Skills, Sword Skills, Extra Skills and Unique Skills. Players have also dubbed some techniques as Outside System Skills, though they are not actual skills system-wise. ALfheim Online later imported Sword Skills from Sword Art Online and also developed a type of Sword Skill called Original Sword Skills. Mods Certain skills in Sword Art Online also have . Mods can either be special bonuses that increase the effectiveness of the skill (e.g. decreasing Sword Skill cooldown time, increasing the range of the player's detection etc.), or various abilities (e.g. the Tracking mod for the Searching skill). It is known that at least for certain skills, like the One-handed Straight Sword, a new mod can be chosen every 50 levels of proficiency. List of Known Skills in Astriea In general, skills must be equipped in a limited amount of skill slots. A new player is given 2 slots to use, with more increments being rewarded after leveling up a few times.Skills may be trained up to level 1000, at which it is considered . There is rumored to be an unlimited number of skills in Astriea . Support Skills * - Determines a person's jumping height and the ability to perform aerial maneuvers. Bottom level is the natural jumping height for the person. * - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Blunt Weapons. * * * - Increases inventory size and weight capacity. * * *'Hiding' - Allows for a person to disappear. Only works on targets that use visual tracking. * - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Light Metal Armor. * - The effectiveness with which a player can repair metal equipment and tools. * - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Heavy Metal Armor. * - The effectiveness with which a player can turn raw ore into refined ingots of metal. * * - The ability to open locked chests and doors. The doors of rooms rented or owned by players cannot be affected by this skill. * * *'Searching' - A skill that determines the player's detection range. Allows finding monsters and players in hiding. **'Tracking' - A modification to the Searching skill which allows tracking monsters. Can also be used to track a player who is registered as a friend by displaying their footprints from a certain time. * * * - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Slashing Weapons. * - The ability to hear sounds from further away than normal. Higher level of skill grants the ability to hear through locked rooms. * * ' - The effectiveness with which a player can craft Stabbing Weapons. ' * < * *'Woodcrafting' Combat Skills * - The ability to use an attack to block an opposing strike. Maximum level makes it possible to destroy an item currently at less than half of the maximum durability; anything with a durability above that will not be damaged. * - Attracts the attention of NPC monsters and increases a player's Hate value. Often used by tanks to lure enemies to the player. * - Recover low amounts of HP over time during battle. It can be leveled up by constantly getting one's HP into the red zone. * * - «Extra Skill» Increases HP regeneration and decreases the remaining time of negative statuses by entering a mental concentration pose. Obtained in a 6th floor quest. * - The effectiveness with which a player can use Light Metal Equipment. * * - The effectiveness with which a player can use Leather Equipment. * - The effectiveness with which a player can use Heavy Metal Equipment. * (hate skill) * (hate skill) Weapon Skills ''See Also Sword Skills In Sword Art Online, there are several different classes of Weapon Skills, each of which unlocks the use of Sword Skills in that category. There are generic weapon skills such as «One-handed Straight Sword» and «One-handed Curved Sword». Then, there are additional weapon skills that can be unlocked after fulfilling a certain set of conditions. For example, in the sword category, the «One-handed Straight Sword» skill must be trained quite a bit before «Rapier» and «Two-Handed Sword» appears on the weapon skills list. Weapon skills that do not have clear conditions for appearing are called Extra Skills. There are roughly around ten known Extra Skills, including the «Katana Skill» wielded by Daniel. Each of these extra skills have at least ten people in the Sword Art Online world who practice the skill. There are ten Unique Skills, which are weapon skills unique to a single player. So far only six of them have been revealed and only two of them are known to be acquired by a player. Additional Unique Skills were intended to be released beginning with the 90th Floor Aincrad. Known Skills: * * * * * * (claws) * * * * * - An «Extra Skill» unlocked from a quest on the 2nd Floor which allows using Sword Skills with one's hands and feet - An «Extra Skill» that is unlocked by frequent usage of the One-handed Curved Blade and allows the usage of katanas. *'Dual Blades' - A «Unique Skill» given to the player with the fastest reaction time. *'Holy Sword' - «Unique Skill» *'Darkness Blade' - «Unique Skill» *'Battoujutsu' - «Unique Skill» Means "Sword Drawing." *'Shurikenjutsu' - «Unique Skill» Means "Concealed Weapons." *'Infinite Spear' - «Unique Skill» Other Skills *'Fishing' - The effectiveness with which a player can catch fish. Higher levels catch rarer fish more often. * - The effectiveness with which a player can combine ingredients to create varieties of food, some of which can have medicinal properties. Higher level of skill allows the successful cooking of higher-ranked foods. List of Known Skills in Arero Swords *